Trip to Houston
by Moonessence1
Summary: What would happen if Maria sent Jasper to change Bella for her? J/b Rated M, one-shot for now. Kind of an Au.


*Talking*

_*Thinking*_

**I don't own anything, the characters belong to SM **

**This is rated 'M' so anyone under 17 don't read, we all know you're going to, I just have to write that out, advising you not to… **

_**Trip to Houston**_

**BPOV**

I was currently walking down a small walkway in Huston, it was beginning to get dark, it was 7:30… I was starting to judge my best friends character on where we were going. She must have noticed my hesitation because she glances back to see my anxious expression.

"Bella I promise, you'll love it! It has every kind of book on the supernatural and even has some quote quote vampire hunting kits." She laughed and turned back around to keep walking. I'm originally from Phoenix, Az. But since it was spring break I decided to come visit my best friend since Jr. High, Angela. After high school I stay in phoenix to go to college and she moved out here to Huston for school and lives with her aunt. I've already been here for four days, and tomorrow I leave. So when she found out I recently became enthralled in the supernatural, she just had to take me to this one store she visited at Halloween several months back. Back home my Grandmother passed away a year ago at my house, and about 3 months ago I had a paranormal experience. When I got here and we caught up, I told her about my experience, ergo why we were opening a door to a spooky looking shop.

Little wooden chimes went off when we opened the door and stepped in. "Ladies, welcome, anything I can help you with?" Asked an older man, 50 I'd say. He had black short hair with some white starting to grow. He wore glasses and he had on a black suit with a deep red tie. I also noticed his stormy blue eyes.

As Angela started to chat with him, I looked around. The store was cozy; it had an earthly feel to it, I could smell Myrrh burning. Rocks, candles, book, herbs, and miscellaneous things where on display. Painting of places, people, and once-upon-a-time creatures adorned the wall. There was also a table and two couches, and a door leading to the back. I walked over to the books to see what they had. _Unexplained…Mythology Encyclopedia…Cold Ones?….ah! Ghosts and Spirits._ I smiled and picked it up just as I heard the door open.

"Jenks." I heard a deep woman's voice that made me shiver. I looked up from my book where said voice came from. I see three people, one woman, and two men. The woman had dark, thick black hair that fell just above her butt. Her height was about 5'6 and her eyes were a strange red color. She was wearing dark jeans and a Mexican style peasant top with a small leather jacket. The male to her left had long messy blonde hair and looks like he hasn't shaven in a couple of days. His height was about 6'0 even and he was wearing a white shirt under a jean jacket, and had jeans on. He was staring intently at me with black eyes and perverted smile. Making me nervous, I moved my glance towards the third member. He was to her right and was staring at me with beautiful orange-ish eyes. He had a scowl on his face though that I wanted to smooth away. He had dirty blonde hair cut to the length of his chin. His height was about 6'2 and he was wearing a black sweater, dark jeans, and some black cowboy boots. I felt confused and couldn't understand why.

I heard "Jenks" behind me, "Ladies as you can see if I have some business, I will have to close up for the night. Here's a 25 percent discount card, I do hope to see you back soon." He said while handing Angela two cards and ushering us towards the door. I heard the three strangers talking low as they moved towards the couches. Angela was telling me something but I couldn't hear her as the tallest male looked at me while I passed him, and I felt a static shock. Jumping a bit, I hurried towards the door and followed Angela outside.

**.**

**.**

**TP**

The three vampires and one human sat on the couches towards the back. "Jenks, you need to find me some new blood that no one would miss. I need five, and I need them by tomorrow night. I'm down three thanks to the fucking volturi." Maria said.

"Of course mi señora, can I ask what happened to the three?" Jenks tipped his head slightly.

Growling Maria said "They got careless and fed in a busy part of town. In daytime none the less, bastard got caught and volturi cleaned up their mess plus took care of them, at least they didn't talk." She tapped her fingernails on the couch arm rest.

"Why weren't they being watched mi señora?"Jenks asked with a huff.

Maria looked to her right at Jasper. "Someone was too busy feeding on bambi, which will be fixed tonight." Her eyes let Jasper know she meant business. Jasper bowed his head immediately, but a growl rumbled in his chest.

.

.

.

Maria walked out of the door, Jasper and James following her. "That girl," she spoke. Jasper whipped his head up. "The one with the long brown hair, find her and bring her to me, she has a power and I want it." Maria stated. James took a stepped forward.

"No!" She growled "I want the major to do it; I want him to bite into her perfect, pale neck and feel her blood go down as his throat. I want you to change her and bring her to me as soon as you bite her, do you understand?" Maria asked as James growled at Jasper. Jasper looked at her with hard black eyes, but didn't say anything as he disappeared. "Follow him." Maria commanded, knowing he knew what she meant.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BPOV**

At 10 I said my good nights to Angela as I made my way to the guest bed room. "Night Bella, I'll see you tomorrow before your flight." She smiled. I closed the door and leaned against it. The guest room was dark, but a small amount of moonlight shines from the window. I let out a small breathe and moved my way to the bed. I was so tired from all the sightseeing today and all I wanted to do is sleep. I plopped down in bed and not three minutes after my head hit the pillow I was out.

.

.

.

I woke up sweating, and uncomfortable_. It's so hot_, I thought, _should it be this hot in March?_ I wondered. I took off my tank top, leaving me only in my boy shorts. I lay back down on top of the blankets and looked at the ceiling thinking, when I heard a creak in my room. My breath picked up, I closed my eyes and waited as I heard soft footsteps come towards the bed. The footsteps stopped at my bed, and I didn't hear anything.

_Can a spirit travel?_ I thought.

I felt a cold touch start at my cheek and go to my pulse point. My eyes flew open. There in front of me wasn't the apparition of my sweet grandmother, but the man from the store with the beautiful eyes, that now went from orange to black. As I went to open my mouth to scream, he closed it with his hand.

"Please." The alluring man said as I felt calm. I was stunned but nodded once in submission. He removed his hand and looked into my eyes. I gasped as he looked to be in pain.

"What's your name?" His honeyed voice asked and almost against my will I answered "Bella." I noticed he was looking over my body and I blushed and covered my breasts. Suddenly I was knocked back on the bed, the man had my arms pinned above my head. Growling he said "Don't cover your body from me." He dipped down and licked my ear, "Jasper." My eyes rolled in my head as I felt him put his leg on each side of me. His pelvis met up with his as he licked my neck.

He thrust his jean covered cock forward and I was drowning in lust. If this was a dream I was going to roll with it.

"Jasper" I moaned.

"Good girl." He appraised as he put both my hands in one of his and reached the other in between us and into my boy shorts. His finger rubbed my clit up and down "So wet." He moaned. Dipping two fingers in me I arched my back. Jasper came forward and swallowed my moan. He bit my lip and kissed me hard. When he let up I was breathing hard. I can feel it coming. Jasper licked down to one of my boobs and nipped my nipple.

"Jasper." I said breathlessly.

"Tell me what you want." He commanded, rubbing my clit faster.

"Fuck…..you jasper...please!" I was so close I didn't want him to stop. But he did to my dismay. I heard a rip as I seen my boy shorts fall to the floor and jasper was naked on his knees. He was staring at me stroking his cock, "Come here." He said. I crawled over to him, which made him groan. He turned me around in his lap and spread my legs. I felt him line up his cock and he started rubbing against my opening and clit he whispered "Sorry," As he thrust in my pussy. I arched my back against his chest and he kissed me, begging entrance with his tongue.

I wasn't a virgin, but it's been a year and he was well gifted in the penis department. I felt him stretch me as he moved in and out. I moaned and he broke our kiss. Jasper lifted me up and put me on my knees, still connected. He took one of my arms and pinned it behind my back as he fucked me. My head rested on my other arm on the bed.

"You like that Bella?" He asked pounding me harder and deeper. Electricity was running threw my veins.

"Please Jasper." I whined. I could feel the rise of my orgasm.

"That's it. Fuck Bella…you're mine." He said and I gasped as he hit my spot hard. I moaned.

Jasper took my hair and pulled me up to him, as his other hand pinched my nipple. "Whose are you?" He growled in my ear.

"Yours, I want to be yours!" as my clit started to tickle. Jasper took his hand away from my breasts and rubbed my clit. I started to moan loudly and my hips thrust as my walls vibrated. Jasper pulled my head to the side mid climax, I could feel him fill me up and as he let out a growl, he bit my neck.

I could feel his teeth pierce my skin and it made my orgasm double. All too soon I could feel a heat though "Jasper." I breathed and he didn't let go. My neck was on fire! I couldn't do anything but scream and he covered my mouth. I was trying to call out to him, stop! So hot!

"We will be together Bella, no one will hurt you, I'll take you away." Is the last thing I heard before it all went black.

**Thanks guys! I'm currently writing a full story so check back soon :) Also I am considering to make this a full story as well, what do y'all think?**


End file.
